dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Gameplay Synopsis Goku displays a much more flexible style of martial arts, showing off the fantastic fight choreography of the original Dragon Ball and early parts of Dragon Ball Z. He is a worthy anchor to most teams. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Goku will lean forward into a straight punch. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = This is a rising knee strike that will launch the foe slightly off the ground, |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Goku will stand his ground, firing a shockwave of pressurized air out of each hand. This "Kiai" will hit on both sides, and will cause a wall bounce. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Goku will reach forward into a powerful hook punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This roundhouse kick will send foes flying away. }} |damage-1 = 300 1200 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Goku will fire off a basic energy blast. He can repeat this to fire a volley of up to six. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = This is nothing more than a simple crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Goku will drop down to one hand and thrust a foot forward. This attack hits low. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A standard down heavy attack: just a jumping uppercut that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Goku will flick his hands upwards, sending a set of ki blasts rocketing straight up from the ground. This attack can be aimed by inputting (closer) or (farther). |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 600 |type-2 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Repeating the input will cause a second blast to be fired. This attack can also be aimed by inputting or . |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = After a third input, Goku will teleport above the foe, legs outstretched, and attempt a drop kick. This attack must be blocked standing. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping double axe handle punch. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A standard jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast downward to the ground. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An upward kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |description = Lunges forward and strikes with his elbow. |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Has quick startup and can be used to end blockstrings safety. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1000 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Takes a step back and delivers an elbow strike. Deals more damage and causes a wallbounce on hit. Contains remarkably more startup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1200 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Similar to the variant, but the elbow deals more damage and has less startup. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Stays in place and does the grab. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Moves a little bit forward before doing the grab. The throw deals more damage, but the grab contains a little bit more startup lag. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1400 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = The grab has him move much further ahead and the throw now has Goku follow-up with a falling dropkick that bounces the opponent into the air. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kamehameha wave directly forward. The beam can be aimed by holding / ; in which Goku will fire the beam upward on the ground and downward in the air. The beam only hits once and causes a wallbounce if the opponent is near the corner. The beam can still clash with other beams despite hitting only once. }} |damage-1 = — |guard-1 = — |type-1 = — |description-1 = Raises both hands in the sky to gather energy. There are three levels of charge, which can be obtained the longer the button is held. }} after gathering energy (Level 1) |damage-1 = 1680 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Lifts the opponent a small distance into the air. |input-2 = after gathering energy (Level 2) |damage-2 = 2112 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = The Spirit Bomb deals more damage and launches the opponent slightly higher in the air. |input-3 = after gathering energy (Level 3) |damage-3 = 2640 |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = The Spirit Bomb deals much more damage and carries the opponent much higher into the air. The height and stun time of the opponent allows Goku to easily follow-up with a Super Spirit Bomb. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 760 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs the double Kiai cannon that launches the opponent away. Causes a wallbounce on hit. }} Super Attacks or |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Powers up using the Kaioken technique. The amount of follow-up attacks Goku can perform depends on how many allies he has available on his side. Consumes one Ki gauge. *With both allies, Goku can perform three attacks. *With one ally, Goku can perform five attacks. *With no allies, Goku can perform seven attacks. Note that even after using all of the follow-ups, Goku can still perform a finishing attack. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Dashes forward and does a downward hook. This attack causes a groundbounce on hit. This is automatically the first input his no other buttons are held. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 700 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = A jumping somersault followed by a downward axe-handle. This attack can also be inputted with . |image-4 = |input-4 = |damage-4 = 700 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = A jumping somersault that crosses up the opponent and then does a charging knee blow. Does not travel behind the opponent when performed from fullscreen. |image-5 = |input-5 = |damage-5 = 700 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = Crouch |description-5 = A crouching side kick that moves Goku a considerable distance forward. Can also be inputted with . |image-6 = |input-6 = |damage-6 = 900 |type-6 = Grab |guard-6 = — |description-6 = Pauses for a moment and then charges forward to grab the opponent and throws them behind him if successful. Note that this move can only be used as the first hit of the combo. If used afterwards, the combo will simply end. |image-7 = |input-7 = |damage-7 = 800 |type-7 = Special |guard-7 = All |description-7 = Fires a Kiai forward that goes fullscreen. |image-8 = |input-8 = |damage-8 = 800 |type-8 = Special |guard-8 = All |description-8 = Fires a Kiai forward aimed upward. }} (during Kaioken) |damage-1 = 1300 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Appears in front of the opponent, kicks them into the air and then dives down while doing a double-handed punch. Finishing an opponent off with this move will make Goku hold the opponent on the back with one hand and then throw them to the ground. }} (during Kaioken /w one ally) |damage-1 = 2850 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a Kaioken-empowered Kamehameha aimed upwards. Even if the upward kick of Kaioken Finisher is used, Goku can still follow-up with this move. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (during Kaioken /w no allies) |damage-1 = 4050 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Appears in front of the opponent and fires a Kaioken-empowered Kamehameha directly forward. Much like 3x Kaioken Kamehameha, inputting this move after the kick from Kaioken Finisher will make Goku fire off this move, but this time he tracks the opponent's position in the air. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 90 4200 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Appears in the sky and launches a massive Spirit Bomb downward. The Spirit Bomb carries the opponent to the ground towards the ending explosion. While the Spirit Bomb is extremely powerful, it moves extremely slow to the ground and will leave Goku completely vulnerable until it detonates. Goku will always fire the Super Spirit Bomb from the side of the screen, but if he's standing near a corner, he will move to the other side of the screen and fire the Super Spirit Bomb there. Consumes three Ki gauge. }} Navigation Category:Goku